<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise, Surprise, You're Not Like Everyone by DreamOfIt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289711">Surprise, Surprise, You're Not Like Everyone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfIt/pseuds/DreamOfIt'>DreamOfIt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, High School, Hosie, Kind of a slow burn, caroline isn't a vampire, nervous Hope, no salvator school, start handon, tribrid hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfIt/pseuds/DreamOfIt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope and Josie have a school project to do together, but when Josie touches Hope for the first time something unexpected happens and they realize that Josie has power but none of them knew about it.<br/>Josie has never touch anything containing magic, this is why she doesn't know that she is a siphoner.<br/>Hope will be there to help her with her new abilities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I hope everybody is doing well.<br/>English isn't my first language, sorry for any mistake.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been two years since the death or her parents and every day has been difficult for Hope. At that very moment, she is lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Today is the beginning of the school year and she absolutely doesn't want to go. The only thing that makes her get out of bed is the fact that she is going to be able to see her best friend, Maya and her boyfriend, Landon. So she gets ready, waves to her aunts and gets out of the house. </p><p>When she arrives Landon greets her with a kiss on the cheek and maya gives her a tight hug.<br/>
"did you get your schedule babe?"  Landon asks her<br/>
"yeah but we don't have any class together " Hope doesn't really like that idea but at least her aunt will be happy about it. Aunt Freya asked her to make new friends because Freya doesn't really like Maya and says that Landon is not like a real friends. "ok, see you at lunch" hope says and walks away. They split up and go to their different classes.</p><p>Her first class of the day is biology and it’s a class she actually likes but her friends aren't with her so she sits alone, waiting for someone to sit beside her. At the moment the bell rings someone enter the class. Hope doesn't pay attention until the person comes next to her. "Can I sit here" when Hope hears the voice she raises her head and sees a tall brunette standing next to her. "Yes of course " Hope says moving her stuff to let her the room. </p><p>Hope has never seen the girl before, and she wonders how she couldn't have notice, the girl is beautiful. She has brown hair with brown eyes and pouty lips and tan skin from the summer.</p><p> The teacher starts his class by saying that there will be a project to do for the end of the term. They will have to do it with their table partner and there will be a grade in the end.  The two girls look at each other and the brunette gives her a shy smile. Hope smile back. The rest of the hour is boring, the teacher explains how the project will run through and then after an eternity or what it felt for Hope, she hears the bell ring. </p><p>At lunch, Hope searches for Landon and Maya who are sitting at the their usual table. Both are talking with each other. They don’t stop talking when Hope comes to their table, Hope even asks herself if they even acknowledge her. </p><p>Later that day, Landon bring her back to her house. “how was your day?” Hope asks when the silence between them becomes too loud. “It was great, I had some classes with Maya but we didn’t really pay attention to it, we laughed a lot actually.” Landon must remember one of those funny moment because he starts to smile. It makes Hope grin too, she loves his smile.</p><p>“okay cool for you, well I have to go my aunts are probably waiting for me.” She gives the boy a quick kiss on the lips and when she is about to get out of the car, Landon takes her arm and pull her close. Hope wasn’t expected that but let herself be guided by him. They kiss for a good minute but the girl stops their make out session because she really has to go now. </p><p>That is one of the problem between them, the communication. When they are together they always end up making out even if they haven’t talk about anything. It’s a little bit frustrating for Hope.</p><p>It’s around 6pm when she gets back to her house. Her aunt Freya greets her with a tight hug. “How was school?” Freya asks.<br/>
“It was boring, it hasn’t change since last year” Hope sight “and this teacher wants us to do a partnership project, so don’t be scared if someone comes here in the next few weeks” The auburn haired girl starts to climb the stairs when Freya call her back “I’m okay with anyone coming to the house but you know the rule” Freya raises her eyebrow waiting for an answer. “ yeah I know, I’m not allowed to show any magic to anyone” Hope is a little annoyed, she knows the rules. “okay, Keelin is cooking dinner, it will be ready in half an hour”. Hope doesn’t respond and go to her room.</p><p>The girl is lying on her bed, listening to music. She feels lonely, not understood. All her life her family told her to stay discreet, “don’t show your power at all cost” used to say her father. Humans can’t know anything about supernatural world. But it also means that she couldn’t tell the truth about who she is to Landon and Maya; that she is a Tribrid.</p><p>While she is on her bed trying to get some rest, images of her day keeps popping inside her head. Hope sees two particularly things: one is her boyfriend with green eyes and curly black hair, and the other is brown eyes and pouty lips flashing in front of her eyes. Hope does her best to ignore the last part and finally falls asleep.</p><p>_</p><p>The day after, when Hope arrives in class the teacher still isn’t here. So she sits at her desk and starts unpacking her stuff when she hears someone talking to her , “did you not see ?” The tall brunette is talking to her, her name is Josie, Hope remembers. “What?” Hope answers confused. “ The teacher isn’t here, he put a note on the door” the girl explain.  “oh okay” the auburn aired girl answers not knowing what to say. “Cool”. </p><p>Hope is starting to leave the class when the brunette calls her back “would you like to get coffee or something ?” seeing the confuse look on Hope’s face she adds “I don’t have anything to do and all of my friends are in class”. Hope thinks for a second but there isn’t anything much to think about, Maya and Landon are in class and she has nothing else to do either “Yeah, sure”.<br/>
“Do you know any good coffee place ?” Josie asks Hope “my family just moved in town for my dad’s work, so I don’t know anything here”. It explains why Hope hadn’t seen the girl before.<br/>
“yeah I know a good place, come with me” just like that Hope starts to drag Josie at the Mystic Grill. Freya is going to be happy when she will hear that Hope met a new person. Even if Hope doesn’t know the girl she has a feeling that she will have a nice time with her.</p><p>Once they get there, they get on line to order coffee. “so, how are we going to do this project” Josie asks with enthusiast. “You could come to my place tomorrow after school if you want” The auburn haired girl offers. “Yeah sure it would be nice, thanks”. They give each other a smile when the man behind the counter says “Miss ?”. Josie shakes her head “ Yeah I’ll take a coffee with cream and no sugar please, and my friend here will take a…” Josie give the other girl a look to say it was her turn to talk “hum, a coffee with two sugar please”.</p><p>They get out and sit on a bench in the middle of the park and starts talking, to know each other. Hope learns that Josie has a twin sister named Lizzie, that she was born here but when she was one her family moved away and she had kept moving a lot during a life, but now that they are back they are not supposed to stay. Josie seems to make friends easily because she talks about her adventures with some of her friends. </p><p>While the brunette tells her about her life, Hope listens carefully to every words Josie is saying. She finds it fascinating, she doesn’t know why because her life hadn’t been really interesting but the way the brunette face moves and lights up when she recalls a good memory amazes Hope.</p><p>Hope hadn’t register that Josie had stop talking “Hope ?” Josie says with her frown eyebrow. Two second later Hope says “Yes, sorry, what ?”<br/>
“I asked you if you have any siblings” Josie smiles a little because Hope looks a little bit lost for a second “ no, no I don’t” she makes a pause “ I wish though”.<br/>
“There is good part and bad part but I’m glad I have Lizzie even if most of the time she’s a real pain in the ass” Hope start to smile and then Josie burst in laugher.</p><p>_</p><p>Hope is supposed to vacuum the living room, and since her aunts aren’t here she decides to use magic. Her aunts always tell her not to use magic to do random task. Its’s risky because at any moments an indiscreet neighbour could see and it could create a disaster, as Freya usually says. But Hope doesn’t really understand. There is vampire who can compel humans , so why to worry?</p><p>The girl hears the door opening and jumps out of the couch to undo the spell she had put on the vacuum to stop it from moving alone. She takes the object into her hands and starts doing it the real way.<br/>
“Great, Hope you’re here” Freya says when she enters the living room with her hands fool of weird objects that hope has never seen in her life.</p><p>“What is that?” Hope points the bunch of things in Freya’s arms. Freya puts the stuff on the ground and start explaining to Hope “Well that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about, I’m starting to get some stuff to be able to start teaching magic to young supernatural, and I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me in those class?” When Hope doesn’t say anything Freya start to talk again “You can represent them all because you have all their abilities and they will be able to have someone that can teach them better when they are vampire or Wolf, even if Keelin is going to help me”.</p><p>“Hum, Freya I suck with kids, and I have a lot of classes at the moments” Hope is hesitant. </p><p>“Come on it will be fun and you don’t have to be there all the time.” Freya gives her a smile that means please but you don’t really have the choice.</p><p>“Ok, I’ll do it, but remember that there is that girl who’s going to come multiples time and do a project with me” Hope gets up and leave the room without hearing what Freya says next.</p><p>_</p><p>Hope looks around her to try to spot her boyfriends. When she does she realize that he isn’t alone and that Maya is with him. The girl walks to them, when Landon sees her he smiles and give her a kiss on the cheek. Maya takes a step away and does a weird face. </p><p>“How are you doing babe?” Landon asks looking Hope in the eyes. “I’m fine, just a little tired, I haven’t slept a lot last night.” He nods and says “Is it okay if I come over to your place after my last period? It’s been a long time since we spent time only together.” Hope is about to say yes when she remembers she said to Josie to come after school. “Sorry babe I can’t, I have to make this project I talked to you about with my table partner.” Landon looks a little bit disappointed “oh okay. What’s her name?” Hope wonder why he asks that but answer anyway. “Josie.” The name echoes in Hope head.</p><p>“Do I have to worry?” Hope is a little confuse about Landon question, then she seems to register the words in her mind “No of course not, we just met and it’s not because I told you I was Bi that you have to assume that I want to date every girls I’m friend with!” The auburn aired girl is a little bit angry and tired of Landon constant jealousy and insecurities. She decides to walk away and goes to class.</p><p>_<br/>
Hope had cleaned her rooms to make sure there weren’t any supernatural things left or any empty blood bag after feeding herself earlier. And now, she is waiting for Josie to arrive at her house. Her aunts were down stairs and Hope had told them not to disturb them for insignificant things such as snack or just asking them if they are okay. Freya had a big tendency to do that when Hope is with Landon and it was getting really annoying for her.</p><p>Her super hearing tells her that someone is parking so she goes down stairs and wait for the bell to ring. When it does, she waits a few second and opens the door. “Hi” they both say at the same time. It brings them both a little smile on their faces. “Come in, make yourself at home.” Hope finally says after a few second. </p><p>Josie take her coat and shoes off and follows Hope to her room. Hope just stop to the living room to grab something to drink for Josie and herself. “Hello, you must be Josie” Freya says behind them. They turn over and Hope rolls her eyes. “ yes it’s me, nice to meet you” Josie says with a shy smile. “Nice to meet you too Josie, I’m Freya , Hope’s aunt.” Josie nods and smile. “Okay” says Hope awkwardly. The two girls turn around but Hope turn a head and sees Freya give her a wink. And for the second time in one minutes Hope rolls her eyes. </p><p>Once they are up in Hope’s room they install themselves at her desk. “So, how do you want to do this?” the brunette asks. Hope then explain the method she wanted to adopt. Hope starts to play with her pen because it’s something that she does when she is stress, and for some reason she gets nervous around Josie. When she sees that Josie isn’t paying attention at what Hope is saying anymore she interrupt herself.</p><p>“Josie?” The taller girl shakes her head “ yeah sorry, what were you saying?” Hope hesitate to continue but does it anyway. When she sees that she doesn’t pay much more attention she stops again. “Josie are you okay ?” The brunette hesitate to say anything but finally does. “Sorry it’s stupid.” Hope doubt it is but doesn’t say anything and let Josie talk. “I had a fight with Lizzie and it had gotten pretty bad.  Lizzie is very controlling and I’m tired of her to always tell me what to do or not do. I’ve been there for her all her life and she doesn’t show any sign of appreciation. So I let her know about how I felt and she got very angry. Now I don’t know how to fix things.” </p><p>Josie sigh and then looks at Hope “Sorry you probably just don’t care.” Hope forgetting her nervousness, reacts instantly “ Hey no I care, I know how it feels to not be appreciated enough, but Josie you are appreciated,  I’m sure that your sister likes the fact that you’re here for her. And I may not have any siblings, but I know the value of family. And you’re just so nice to people it would be a shame that they don’t see it.” The brown eyes meet the blue ones and the moment seem to last forever. Then Josie looks away and Hope can see her blush. The brunette gives Hope smile that illuminates her all face. “Thank you Hope” Josie says with a little voice that shows shyness. Hope gives her a smile, and she is glad Josie doesn’t have super hearing because her heart is beating really loud and fast. </p><p>The shorter girl restart to play with the pen that she still has in her hand. Josie sees that and finds it cute that Hope is a little nervous. The brunette puts her hand over Hope’s one and a weird and unexpected sensation go through her body. Hope knows what is going on and her eyes widen. Josie is doing magic.</p><p>Hope can see by Josie’s face that she feels something too but looks really confuse and frighten. Josie had immediately remove her hand from where it was. The girl stands up and start to panic. “What was that? What did you do?” Josie asks but she knows that it wasn’t Hope fault, she can feel it. She just doesn’t have any explanation. </p><p>Hope is very confused too because she hadn’t do any magic and was about sure Josie had done it. But the taller girl don’t seems to know what just happened. “ Hey Josie, take a breath and look at me.” Josie turns over to Hope, she looks scared. Suddenly, Josie’s hands start to shiver and in the next seconds a wave of magic hits Hope crashes her on the hall. </p><p>Josie looks horrify. “What.. what did I do?” Hope doesn’t hear what the girl said because her ears are ringing. Fortunately, Hope has super healing and gets back on her feet and is close to Josie in no time. “Josie look at me and take a deep breath.” Hope inhale and exhale to show Josie the example. But it doesn’t look like Josie is calming down. </p><p>“I can’t, I can’t, I have to go.” Josie storms out of the room, take her coat and shoes and get out of the house. Hope is asking herself if it is a good idea to let her out. Josie is way to perturb for trying to have a conversation with her anyway.</p><p>The auburn haired girl wonders what happened. It was like Josie took her magic out of her but she couldn’t see how. And she didn’t have any control with magic and the girl was very confused and scared. Just like she hadn’t ever gotten involve with it. But it don’t makes any sense. How can she haven’t experimented any magic if she is a witch? You can feel it through your veins from the beginning when you have magic? How come she couldn’t feel it?</p><p>Hope head is about to explode. She can’t understand any of that. She decides that she will go talk to her aunts later. But right now she has to rest, being hit by magic gets you a little drained.<br/>
When she is about to go to bed she realize that Josie left her bag and they didn’t even started the project. “ Well.. this gives me a good reason to talk to her again and try to understand what happened.” Hope says out loud to herself. She closes her eyes and fall asleep with all the event of the day in her mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Hope does in the morning is to go see aunt Freya and tell her about the event of the evening before.</p><p>“Hey Hope what’s up? I didn’t see your friend leave yesterday, what happened, you scared her off?” Freya asks with a smile on her face when Hope storms into the kitchen. “ Well actually, in a way, yes”.</p><p> Hope begins to explain exactly what happened and how Josie couldn’t control herself and how it seems that Josie had absorbed her magic. </p><p>“Have you ever heard of siphoners?” Freya says after Hope stopped talking. Seeing the girl confuse face she continues. “Siphoners are special witches that come from a specific coven, the Gemini coven. <br/>They don’t have any magic on their own, they have to siphon it from an object, or a person in this case, to be able to do magic.” </p><p>Hope takes a moment to register all the information, and thinks about what to do with them.</p><p>“I think I must have a book about this somewhere in the library, let me get it for you” Freya is about to step out of the kitchen when she turns around to add something. “If it’s true what you say and that she didn’t seem to know she is a witch, she will need someone to help her figure out how to deal with her new abilities.” The blond women gives Hope a understanding smile and this time gets out of the room.</p><p>_</p><p>Hope spends all the day and following night reading and studying the book Freya gave her. She learns that there was an important family in the Gemini coven, the Parkers. One is describe as a psychopath, his name was Malachai Parker and the book says that he had killed his all family when he was a teenager. The information, has disturbing as it could be, doesn’t interest Hope, so she turns the page and continues.</p><p> On the next pages, Hope learns that siphoners are always born with a twin. Those twins have a special connexion but at the age of twenty two, the twins have to make a sort of ritual called the Merge and during this moment one have to absorb the other, in other words, one of them has to die.</p><p>Hope is overwhelmed when she finishes to read this paragraph. Her first thought is: Josie might die. And then the second comes: how am I supposed to tell her that she might die or lose her sister when she just discovered that she has magic power? It’s cruel.<br/>_<br/>In the morning Hope regrets spending all the night reading that book. She feels so tired that she could fall asleep right now in her car. A car accident wouldn’t kill her but she actually would prefer not pay reparation for her car. So she shakes herself and head toward the school.</p><p>Hope hasn’t forget Josie’s bag and hopes to see her before class. But she doesn’t. She doesn’t see her in class either. Hope is really worried. Maybe I shouldn’t have let her go like this, what if she hurts herself, or others? Hope’s brain can’t stop overthinking right now, Hope needs to calm down and think clearly. </p><p>She decides to change her mind and to go see Maya who’s waiting for her at the cafeteria. </p><p>“Hey Bitch” Maya says once Hope arrives to her table. “What’s going on with you? You seem distant lately.” </p><p>“No I’m fine.” Hope answers but is already lost in her thoughts. She doesn’t look very convincing. </p><p>“Okay” Maya don’t want to start an argument, she knows how susceptible Hope can be sometimes. “Do you know where’s Landon?” </p><p>Suddenly Hope realize she was so confused with what happened with Josie that she had even forgotten to check on her boyfriend. She decides she will do it later but quickly forgets about it again.</p><p>The auburn haired girl decides to skip the last period and to pay a visit to Mystic Falls woods. Once she gets there she doesn’t wait a minute to wolf out and run freely through the woods. Hope gets rid of all the tensions of the day and doesn’t think about anything else than running.</p><p>When she is back to her car two hours later, she realizes she hadn’t tell anyone where she was going and now her phone can’t stop buzzing with texts from Landon. </p><p>Hope writes a quick answer saying she wasn’t feeling well and skip her last periods. She then turns off her phone, sits in her car and gets back to her house. </p><p>_</p><p>When she arrives at her house and stands out of her car, Hope sees a female figure on the porch. Hope isn’t expecting anyone, maybe it’s for her aunts. But when she gets closer she can see that the woman there is Josie.</p><p>Hope walks fast to the girl and if she hadn’t any tribrid reflexes she would have stumble on the stairs. Hope stops behind Josie but doesn’t say anything at first when she sees that josie raises her hand to the door to knock. But the brunette seems to hesitate and let her hand drop. When she is about to do it again, Hope remembers herself. “ Josie?”</p><p>The brunette jumps, and turns around. “Hope! You scared me.”</p><p>“Sorry” The auburn haired girl says automatically. She had already all of the burning question from earlier in her mind. “I’ve been looking for you all day.”</p><p>Hope actually has Josie’s bag in her hands. “ I suppose you came looking for this.” Hope points out the bag.</p><p>“Yeah, Thank you.” Josie takes a breath and add “But it’s not all, I need to talk to you about… what happened the other day.”</p><p>Hope definitely wants to talk about this too but the place isn’t really appropriate. “Do you want to come in ?” </p><p>Josie looks surprise at first, Hope wonders why, but then her face changes and now she looks like a lost puppy, she isn’t sure about what to do. She makes a little nod and moves to let Hope the room to open the door.</p><p>They go directly to the older girl’s bedroom without passing by the kitchen this time. Hope puts her bag and Josie’s one, she still holds, on the floor and looks back at Josie. The brunette is staring at something behind Hope. The smaller girl then realize that it’s the place where she had hit the wall after Josie had lost control. Both girl look at the little crack on the wall for a few seconds but Hope doesn’t think it’s a good idea to focus on that. </p><p>Hope doesn’t know where to start, she has so many things to say. Yet she starts talking by asking the dumbest question: “Are you okay?” Hope immediately mentally punch her forehead. <br/>“I’m sorry that was stupid.” There is a brief silence between them but Josie takes a big breath and finally starts to talk.</p><p>“First I should say that I don’t know what happened or how I managed to hit you without touching you.” Josie talks quietly and her voice is shaky. “I don’t want you to be scared of me.” </p><p>Hope furrows her brows, she doesn’t understand how Josie could be scary, she looks so fragile right now. But Hope realizes that Josie doesn’t know that she is a supernatural, a Tribrid even. And that nothing can harm her. </p><p>Hope holds out her hand with her palm showing. She concentrates and whispers a spell that makes little bubbles of water erupt of her hand. </p><p>Josie looks at the bubble hanging in the air starting to surround the both of them. Her eyes are wide open. Hope is staring at Josie amazes face, she can see her eyes shining and her lips parting just a little. Hope admits that the view in front of her is beautiful, Josie surrounded by all of this little bubble of water and now this slight smile on her face. </p><p>Josie holds out one of her hand, and one bubble slightly touches her palm before it vanishes on its own. Josie looks at her hand for a few seconds before raising her head to look at Hope.</p><p>“I’m just like you, you know?” The auburn haired girl takes a step forward and continues talking “you have nothing to be scared of with me.”</p><p>Josie is still too shocked to say anything. “I know it’s a lot to take in, trust me I know, but you are safe and you will learn how to control it.”</p><p>“You telling me that I’m a kind of witch?” Josie finally says, she lowers her head because Hope’s gaze was too intense. </p><p>“Yes that what you are, but you are not like every other witches. My theory is that you are what is call a siphoner, you don’t have magic of your own,  you have to absorb, or the correct word would be siphon, from something containing magic.” Hope makes a pause and add, “like me”. </p><p>“So you are a witch too?” The brunette is still hesitant on her words. Saying that mustn’t be really natural. </p><p>“Actually, I’m a lot of things.” Hope isn’t about to say more but Josie gives her a look saying that this answer wasn’t enough.</p><p>“I’m a Tribrid, I’m part witch, part werewolf and part vampire. The only one of my kind.” Hope says this as gently as possible to try not to scare Josie with her words. But it doesn’t work.</p><p>“You’re a what? Werewolf? A vampire?” Josie almost screams these words, and takes several steps back, what makes her hit the wall behind her.</p><p>“Please, Josie… Don’t be scared” Hope is desperate to make Josie understand that she won’t ever hurt her.</p><p>Seeing the smaller girl desperate look reassures a little bit Josie who isn’t searching to get to the door anymore. Josie keeps the distance between them and now have a million question in her head that she won’t be able to ask if she leaves.</p><p>“So I did magic?” this question was more to Josie herself but Hope answers anyway.</p><p>“yes”</p><p>“By absorbing your magic when I touched your hand.” It looks like Josie is putting all the information in place in her head.</p><p>“yes” Hope answers</p><p>“Because your have magic in yourself?” </p><p>“yes”</p><p>“Because you are a mix between a witch, a werewolf and a vampire”</p><p>“yes”</p><p>“Can I try it again?”  Hope is about to answer yes but when she registers the question she reconsiders.</p><p>“I’m not sure it’s a good idea, you could hurt yourself.” Josie looks disappointed by this answer.</p><p>“Please i want to try and feel what magic does again, now that I know what is it maybe I could control it better?” Josie is almost pleading and her lips forms a little pout that Hope finds really cute.</p><p>The auburn haired girl considers what Josie says and think that maybe if Josie siphons only a small quantity of her magic she won’t be able to cause any damage on herself or her surroundings. And it might reassure Josie about all the new things she just learnt.</p><p>“Okay, you are going to have to come touch my hand.” Hope knows Josie must still be scared so she tries to take a voice as reassuring as possible.</p><p>Josie nods and takes some steps toward the other girl. Once they are closer to each other Hope realize that maybe they should sit for what’s going to happen. </p><p>“We should sit for this I think” Hope doesn’t let the choice to Josie and sits on the edge of her bed indicating at Josie to do the same. They stay slightly apart from each other to not touch any other part of their body by accident.</p><p>Hope hold out her hand, “ when you’re ready, take your time.” Hope is expecting for Josie to hesitate but the girl already has her hand put gently on Hope’s.</p><p>Hope is surprised by the brunette’s cold but soft fingers on her skin. Now Hope is concentrating on the other girl’s hand on her own and wait for something to happen.</p><p>A minute passes and nothing happens. Josie frowns, close her eyes, but it’s useless because nothing is happening.</p><p>“Why isn’t it working?” The brunette is frustrated and is starting to get angry.</p><p>“You said that when I touch you I am supposed to absorb your magic.” Josie looks directly at Hope when she says that. </p><p>Hope is disconcerted and doesn’t know what is happening either but Josie seems to put the blame on the girl.</p><p>“I don’t know why it isn’t working Jo.” Hope tries to think of a solution but Josie stare doesn’t help her. Hope wonders why it had work last time but now it isn’t working. </p><p>The auburn haired girl comes to realize that the last time Josie’s touch had a meaning, Josie wanted Hope to stop being nervous and she put that information in her touch.</p><p>“okay maybe you need to concentrate more on the touch, and feel my hand under yours.”</p><p>Josie calms done and is ready to try it again. The taller girl repositions her hand on Hope’s but this time she puts a little more pressure on her touch. Once she positioned herself she looks from her hand to Hope’s blue eyes. The auburn haired girl gives her a reassuring nod before Josie close her eyes and concentrate on the feeling of her hand.</p><p>Hope feels something warn producing in her hand, when she looks down at her hand she can see their hands glowing red. Both girl hold their breaths.</p><p>Hope looks up at Josie’s amazes features, her lips are once again parted like earlier and her eyes are fully close.  Her head tilts back a little and a lock of her hair falls on her face. Hope can stop staring and makes a mental picture of the moment. </p><p>It would be more careful to stop before Josie siphons to much magic that she won’t be able to control.</p><p>Josie knows it too because she gently retract her hand from Hope’s and put it on her lap. She takes a big breath that she lets go right away. She opens her eyes and fall directly on Hope’s blue ones.</p><p>“This was… thrilling. Like I could feel your power spread from our hand to all of my body.” To Hope it looks like Josie had took drugs and is starting to feel the effect. But she is happy josie managed to experiment that. </p><p>“Are you ready to do a spell now?” Hope tries to show reassurance in her voice, “you’ll see it’s the best part.” Hope gives the other girl a little smile waiting for her answer.</p><p>“Yeah, just tell me what to do.” Josie looks worry now. She probably remembers what happened the last time.</p><p>Hope sees that and decides to reassure the girl, “don’t worry I’m going to guide and help you.”</p><p>The brunette nods and wait for Hope to tell her what to do now. The last thing she wants is to lose control like the other time.</p><p>“I want you to concentrate on the magic you feel in yourself, raise you hand.” Hope waits for Josie to do what she just told.</p><p>She can see that Josie feels weird doing that, but she doesn’t say anything and gets herself ready.</p><p>Hope goes to her desk, she takes the first thing she sees on it, which turns out to be a pencil.</p><p>“You are going to make this pencil levitate in the air, okay?” Hope put the little object on her floor and takes a step back.</p><p>“Concentrate on this pencil and repeat after me: levitum corpus.” Hope make sure to enunciate the words enough.</p><p>Josie nods and says the incantation exactly the same way Hope just tell her to. But Josie must not have been concentrating enough on the pencil but on something else, because the pencil doesn’t move but instead a certain auburn haired girl start to take off from the floor.</p><p>Since Josie is trying to concentrate herself on the pencil she doesn’t see Hope levitating at first. </p><p>“Hum, jo?” This draws Josie’s attention to Hope. The brunette can’t believe her eyes, she just managed to make Hope levitate in the air. </p><p>Hope on her side can help but grin at the sight of Josie surprised and shock expression.</p><p>Josie, not remembering herself, she let her arm fall along a body hence why Hope falls to the floor with a loud boom. </p><p>Josie being scared of having hurt the other girl takes some quick step to her. When she sees that Hope is actually laughing on the ground she lets out a sight. </p><p>Hope hasn’t stop laughing and her laugh seems contagious because now Josie joins by starting to laugh softly, until she burst into laughter. Both of them are on the ground; once they laughs died, they look at each other before Josie decides to broke the silence.</p><p>“Thank you Hope.” Josie smiles shyly and Hope smiles back. “ Anytime you want Josie.”</p><p>“There is a lot that I don’t know about all the supernatural world and I would like for you to help me understand it better.” Josie says nervously without looking at Hope, wishing she would agree.</p><p>“Yeah Josie I would love that.” Hope gives her a big smile and josie seems relieve by this answer.</p><p>“I should go now my family is probably waiting for me for dinner.” Josie stands up and grabs her back she had forgotten the last time. Hope raises herself on her feet too and accompany Josie to the front door.</p><p>“Thank you again Hope.” Josie turns around and starts to walk away but Hope has one last things to say.</p><p>“Josie, you should talk about this with you’re family, especially your twin sister, she’s just like you. And siphoner witches are special.” She doesn’t elaborate on that but the auburn haired girl remembers what the book that Freya gave her says about the tragic destiny of siphoner twins. She doesn’t have the heart to remove the smile Josie has on her face right now. </p><p>Josie smiles and nods at Hope, she adds, “I’ll see you tomorrow in class Hope, good night.”</p><p>This time Josie walks away and Hope watches her leave. Once she’s out of sight Hope closes the door and rests her back against the door. She stills has that smile on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>